I Won't Leave Your Side
by b.d-ForeverRellow-b.d
Summary: Jayden's past is reappearing in his head EVERYTIME rain comes along. He danced in the rain and screamed, which woke Emily up. He suffered from a very high fever. Emily takes care of him. Will this be the start of their relationship? Jemily/Kia


**Hi! **_KiksAndRbJemily4ever _**here on her first fanfic! Since this is my first story can I ask you a favor? It's my first story so can you go smooth on me? If you can, I'll thank you a million times, maybe… Hahaha…! On with the story…**

"I Won't Leave Your Side"

It was a very, very, stressful and exhausting day for the rangers. They fought one of the toughest Nighloks yet, Techielatinus (Te-Ki-La-Ti-Nus). His power is to use technology to scare people. And it worked, not until the rangers arrived. They fought for like forever, which is only a mere one hour. But that intense battle took all of their strength and energy.

They went home with tired faces.

"Man that was _**intense**_." Mike said, tiredly.

"I agree with you, Mike." Mia replied, exhausted.

"Me too!" Kevin, Emily, Jayden, and Antonio said in unison.

Seconds later, Ji called out: "Rangers! Dinner is ready!"

"Awesome! I'm starving!" Mike exclaimed.

The others smiled and shook their heads in amusement at their teammate's antics.

By the time dinner is over, the rangers decided to sleep an hour after. Within that hour, they played their all-time favorite board game. Mike got the most scores so far, followed by Antonio, Emily, Jayden, Kevin, and lastly, Mia.

"Oh come on guys!" Mia whined.

"What's the matter, honey-bunch?" Kevin asked her girlfriend in a concerned and mocking tone in his voice. (In my story, Kevin and Mia are BF/GF, if you know what I mean)

"First of all, stop calling me that! Second is that I always have the highest possibility to lose!" Mia explained covering her face with her hands.

"It's okay Mia. It's normal in games, someone win, and someone loses. That's life." Kevin assured her wrapping one arm around her shoulders and giving a kiss on her cheek.

"You're right, Kev." Mia said, yawning.

"Sleepy?"

"I guess so."

"It's okay, let's go to my bed so that you can't be lonely."

"Okay."

And with that, Kevin and Mia made their way out of the living room to Kevin's room.

"We should all sleep." Jayden announced.

"Okay, night Jay." Emily said standing up and walking towards her room.

"'Kay." Antonio and Mike said at the same time.

"Goodnight."

~~I Won't Leave Your Side~~

(Jayden's POV)

As I plopped down onto my bed, the heavy rains started pouring. I can't sleep when there's rain. It reminds me of the death of my family when I was nine. I could still feel like it was yesterday.

_~Start Flashback~_

_It's raining, it's pouring, little Jayden is cyring._

_Jason, the recent red ranger fought the moogers slicing them into half, kicking their guts as Master Xandred came out from the Netherworld. Jayden's mom, Kimberly and his thirteen-year-old sister, Lauren couldn't help but cry when Xandred used his sword to attack Jason._

"_Dad!" Lauren and Jayden screeched at the same time._

"_Jason!" Kimberly screeched, too._

"_Augh!" Jason grunted._

"_Pathetic Rangers! You can't defeat me! Now now, not ever!" Xandred cried in triumph slashing his sword at Lauren and Kimberly. They were so distracted at watching Jason that they couldn't dodge the slash._

_They died instantly._

"_No!" Jayden screamed._

"_Lauren! Kim! What did you do to them?" Jason asked Xandred._

"_I killed them; so that you're family will never have the next leader of the next generation of Samurai!" Xandred replied coldly. _

_While Xandred was exclaiming victory, Jason was busy doing the seal. When he finished, he said: "No, you're wrong, my family will have a leader! And that is Jayden!" He flipped the symbol._

"_What?! No!" Xandred cried again, this time, in pain._

_Jason couldn't stand it, due to the seal, he laid on his back, nearly unconscious._

_Jayden ran to him._

"_Dad!" Jayden said, almost in tears._

"_My time has come, son. Here," Jason gave the Lion Foldingzord, "use it, when you grow up, you'll be the next red ranger. Practice the seal, never run away from a battle, okay?" He said hoarsely._

"_I will dad, I will, I love you." Jayden said with tears flowing down his cheeks._

"_That's my boy. I love you too." Jason said before closing his eyes permanently._

_~~End Flashback~~_

"Man, I can't sleep." I said.

_Maybe dancing in the rain will be a good idea. _My head thought.

I slowly and surely crept out of my room and out of the main door. First, I sat on the bench, next I spun round and round in circles until I got dizzy. I screamed to let go of my worries.

I hope no one heard me.

_You're wrong._

(Emily's POV)

I woke up by a scream.

_Is that Jayden's?_ I thought.

I gotta go find out.

I threw the blankets from my feet off to the side. I stood up, then walked out of my room.

I noticed that the main door as open. I opened it wider, to see Jayden dancing in the rain.

"Jayden!" I yelled at him.

"Em?" He asked surprised. "What are you doing out here?"

"Ditto."

"Ditto?"

"Silly, I mean, what are _you_ doing out here?"

"Oh, just, uh, letting go of my past."

"Oh. Well come on in, you could get sick. How long have you've been here?"

"One hour, I guess. I can't sleep-Achoo!"

"Jay, you're shivering, come on, let's go inside."

"Okay."

I led him to his room. I placed him to his bed. Wrapping his body with a towel, he changed his clothes. I could already tell he is having a fever.

"Don't worry, I won't leave you're side 'till your okay." I said to him damping a cold towel onto his forehead.

"Thanks Em."

"I'll go get some soup for you. Call me if you need me."

"Okay"

~~I Won't Leave Your Side~~

(Jayden's POV)

_Man, this sucks. _I thought.

"Here's your soup, Jay." Emily said handing me the tray she prepared for me.

"Thanks." I said tasting the soup. "Mmm… This is tasty. I love it Em."

"Oh, it's no big deal, I used to make that to Serena when she got sick and she does the same thing to me when _I_ get sick." She explained.

"How sweet of her." I said, still eating.

She gave a soft, yet quiet and gentle chuckle.

"Em?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask you a favor?"

"Sure."

"Can you sleep by my side tonight. Because of the rain, er, storm, I can't sleep."

"It's no problem to sleep by your side. But why can't you sleep when it rains?"

"Well…"

_~Start Flashback~_

_It's raining, it's pouring, little Jayden is cyring._

_Jason, the recent red ranger fought the moogers slicing them into half, kicking their guts as Master Xandred came out from the Netherworld. Jayden's mom, Kimberly and his thirteen-year-old sister, Lauren couldn't help but cry when Xandred used his sword to attack Jason._

"_Dad!" Lauren and Jayden screeched at the same time._

"_Jason!" Kimberly screeched, too._

"_Augh!" Jason grunted._

"_Pathetic Rangers! You can't defeat me! Now now, not ever!" Xandred cried in triumph slashing his sword at Lauren and Kimberly. They were so distracted at watching Jason that they couldn't dodge the slash._

_They died instantly._

"_No!" Jayden screamed._

"_Lauren! Kim! What did you do to them?" Jason asked Xandred._

"_I killed them; so that you're family will never have the next leader of the next generation of Samurai!" Xandred replied coldly. _

_While Xandred was exclaiming victory, Jason was busy doing the seal. When he finished, he said: "No, you're wrong, my family will have a leader! And that is Jayden!" He flipped the symbol._

"_What?! No!" Xandred cried again, this time, in pain._

_Jason couldn't stand it, due to the seal, he laid on his back, nearly unconscious._

_Jayden ran to him._

"_Dad!" Jayden said, almost in tears._

"_My time has come, son. Here," Jason gave the Lion Foldingzord, "use it, when you grow up, you'll be the next red ranger. Practice the seal, never run a battle, okay?" He said hoarsely._

"_I will dad, I will, I love you." Jayden said with tears flowing down his cheeks._

"_That's my boy. I love you too." Jason said before closing his eyes permanently._

_~~End Flashback~~_

"Oh, Jayden, I'm so sorry. I…I can't imagine you lost your **whole** family when you were nine. I'm sorry." Emily apologized.

"Hey, it's not your fault. It's Xandred's."

"Yeah, well finish up your soup and prep up for the sleep tonight. I'll be right back."

"Where are you going?"

"To get my pillow, I can't sleep without it." She said walking out of the room.

"Oh, okay."

She came back a minute later.

"Ready?" she asked in her bubbly voice.

"Yeah."

She laid by my side and wrapped her arms around my torso, more like to keep me warm. I faced her to also wrap my arms around her waist.

"Wait, before you sleep, let me give you something." I said.

"What is it?"

"This." I kissed her deeply and full on the lips. And to my surprise, she kissed back. It was total ecstasy to her and to me. I felt fireworks flying like on the forth of July. We felt so in sync until we pulled back.

"Wow." Was all we can say when we pulled back.

"Jay?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

"You do?"

She nodded her head.

"I do too. I mean, I love you too."

She gave me the smile I loved so much.

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

(The next day)

(No one's POV)

It was only 5:30 in the morning but Jayden and Emily woke up in their arms still close to each other.

"Morning Jay." Emily said yawning.

"Likewise." Jayden said, also yawning.

They got up and went to the living room realizing they were the only ones awake. They sat on the sofa and did nothing.

"Em?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I, uh, um, this is harder than I thought but, uh-"

"Jay, go to the point."

"Okay, but I have been thinking about for a long time, uh, Can you be my girlfriend?"

"Excuse me?"

"Can you be my girlfriend?"

She chuckled and said "Jayden… I'd be honored to be your girlfriend."

"Really?"

"Yes."

Jayden hugged her tight and kissed her on the lips. Emily hugged and kissed back.

"I promise Em, I won't leave your side. Ever."

"I won't leave your side either, Jay, promise."

(Timeskip-1 year later-)

Jayden and Emily are together for a year now and Xandred is sealed permanently, the others parted ways, well except for Jayden and Emily who stayed in the Shiba house.

Mike went to college with his girlfriend, Catherine.

Mia went to the culinary academy. She also lived in an apartment with Kevin who trains kids and adults to swim.

Antonio went on a cruise ship catching fish the world rarely knew.

As for Mentor Ji, he went to the Tengen Gate with his wife Susan and had a daughter named Joanne.

Jayden and Emily were married and had two kids, a girl named Ellie and a boy named Justin.

Ellie became the Yellow Ranger as Justin became the Red.

Kevin and Mia's children named Kyla and Marlon became the Blue and Pink Rangers.

Mike and Catherine's son christened Michael Christopher became the Green.

Antonio and his wife, Liza, had a son named Antonio Louis which is the Gold.

By the time comes, the former rangers know that the next generation of Samurai will be as tough, graceful, intelligent, creative, and brave as them.

~~THE END~~


End file.
